


[Fanvid] A Second Chance

by janetcarter



Category: The Last Starfighter (1984)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Captions + HD please. Will be replacing with a Youtube embed after author reveals.
Relationships: Centauri & Alex Rogan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	[Fanvid] A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Captions + HD please. Will be replacing with a Youtube embed after author reveals.

[Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWQJJ1NRDjU) | Vimeo Link (Password: starfighter)


End file.
